Recent developments in digital multimedia technologies have made it easy for people to download, record, and watch videos on a variety of media access devices. Additionally, inexpensive mass storage devices enable people to stock unwatched video content on hard disks. Despite the fact that digital content recording and storing technologies continue to improve over time, the technologies of video playback systems have not changed much. The common video players such as QuickTime player, PowerDVD, Media Player, and RealOnePlayer offer comparable sets of simple controls for playing, pausing, stopping, fast-forwarding and rewinding/reversing video.
However, there are some problems in using the above video players. When users have no enough patience or time to watch the entire contents of a video, they are obliged to manually skim and fast-forward to locate content of interest to watch in fine detail, which often involves tedious work on the user's part. Furthermore, based on researches, every user is dissimilar and has different preferences. This makes that the present video player could neither satisfy every user nor memorize user preferences to play the video.
Hence, intelligent playback mechanism is demanded to help users to efficiently skim through and fast-forward lengthy and boring content. Although the playback system which can detect the specific events is invented, it has some problems such as quickly changed playback speed which would cause inconveniences for users. Those pending problems that are yet not solved are imperative to be overcome.
Therefore, to overcome the drawbacks from the prior art and to meet the present needs, the Applicant dedicated in considerable research, and finally accomplishes the “video playback system and method” of the present invention, which overcomes the above drawbacks. The present invention is briefly described as follows.